Being A Boy
by Alice Potter xXx
Summary: Harry Potter is struggling to come to terms with his love for Ginny, so how will he handle the troubles of being a teenage boy in a house full of Weasleys or a train full of students?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting crossed legs on his bed. He had been there for a while as he just wanted to be alone and think. Harry was grateful that the Weasley's had all gone on a walk around the grounds, he wasn't in the mood for all the hustle and bustle. Hermione Granger had stayed there with him but she was down in the living room, studying for when they returned to Hogwarts school for Witchraft and Wizardry. He lay down on his surprisingly cosy camp bed and stared up at the ceiling, he sighed as he thought about the girl he loved. All the time he was with her never ending presence and there was no way he could escaspe her beautiful face.

Harry's feelings had grown over the summer and he could no longer ignore the fact that he was in love with Ginny Weasley. At first, he was under the impression that he had been just protective over her, like a brother. But many things pointed the conclusion away from that. Like the fact he had began having dreams about her; and they weren't just any dreams, they werent having a romantic stroll in the park... it was full on sex. And that scared him. Harry didn't want another girlfriend, not after what happened with Cho Chang. Even her name sent shivers down his spine. But so did Ginny, although these werent the same shivers, these ones were good. Excitable even.

As his thoughts wondered, he jumped with a start. The bedroom door swung open and Hermione ran in, beaming at him. Quickly, she sat on the end of his bed, a thick book in her dainty hands. Harry frowned, a little confused.

"Whats up?" He asked, his voice was shaking slightly. Hermione's grin spread across her face.

"Well, this book is the-" Hermione scanned him up and down, "was I interrupting something? Im sorry." She added hastily. Harry sat up, he could literally feel his cheeks turning red. Harry hastily shook his head.

"No! No! Oh God no, just-" Harry thought of what to say, "so, whats that book?" Hermione nodded quickly and looked back at the book she was now turning awkwardly over in her hands.

"Oh its nothing important. Well, I find it exciting but you wont." She said.

"So, what is it?" Asked Harry.

"Its just one of the most interesting books I have ever read! It's amazing for studying and revising for tests, you can use it if you like." Hermione suggested, handing him the book. Harry nodded and took it off her, he didn't really want it but knew that it was polite to take it from her as she was so passionate when it came to studying and other school work.

"Thanks." Harry muttered and smiled weakley at her, his mind still lingering on Ginny. Hermione stood up when they heard the front door open and the sounds of cheery voices coming from the Weasley's. Harry felt a smile spread across his face when he heard the sound of Ginny laughing as Fred and George talked in amusing voices. Hermione left the room and Harry quickly followed. Ron was talking to Arthur, Fred and George were talking to Ginny and Molly was cleaning off her wellies.

"Hello! How was your walk?" Hermione asked as she rushed downstairs to greet the family. All gazes averted to her and Harry. He then realised how wrong this must look, them both coming down the stairs together, alone. Harry's green eyes immediatley turned to Ginny, who had sat down in an armchair. Her hair was slightly windswept and her cheeks were slightly red but then again he was used to this sight in his dreams. He was in such a trance that he didn't hear the conversations occuring around him.

"Mum, Dad. Katie and Pipsqueak are staying here until the end of the holidays, is that okay? Its only a week." Ginny wondered, standing up. Harry loved her voice, it made him want to run over there and kiss her on the lips. Molly looked at her daughter, puzzlement on her face.

"Pipsqueak? What's that?" Molly asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and everyone else sniggered.

"Mum! Pipsqueak's only a nickname! Its that Nigel Wespurt kid, he's been best friends with Katie since like forever." Ginny explained and laughed. She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry awkwardly smiled back and sat down on a long seat by the large window, looking out upon the cropfield. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, he missed; the common room, the dormitories, the classes, the Great Hall and the people in it. Later on that day, everyone was gathered around the television, watching Arthur's faveourite television programme. No one seemed to know what it was but it was definatley something to do with machinery. Ginny sprung out of her seat when there was a knock on the front door.

"Hey!" Harry heard the two excited voices from the doorway, one was a girls voice and one sonded as though it came from a young boy with a strong lisp, it was definatley Katie Bell and Nigel Wespurt. Ginny once again entered the living room, this time joined with a girl, who looked the same age as him, and a short boy, who was older than his appearence suggested. Katie was quite a tall girl, her hair was brunette and had plenty of volume. Her make up was done to perfection and she wore a grey leather jacket with a red vest top underneath and baggy white trousers tucked into a pair of boots. Nigel (or Pipsqueak as everyone liked to call him due to his size and voice) had fluffy strawberry blonde hair and freckles, his eyes were green and his two front teeth were bigger than the rest. Him and Katie were the bestest friends out of everyone Harry knew and had known eachother the longest as well.

"Hiya everybody! Hows it going?" Katie asked in her enthusiastic voice and took a seat inbetween Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the sofa. Pipsqueak immediatley ran to Harry and hugged him, Harry struggled out of his grip.

"No!" Harry said and scruffed Pipsqueak on the head. Pipsqueak looked up at Harry and laughed, he had seen Harry as his idol since he knew him and wanted to be just like him when he grew older. Fighting crime and scoring all the chicks (although Harry knew none of this was true- he had only had one girlfriend after all).

"So, were are we sleeping?" Pipsqueak wondered and sat on the soft rug.

"Well, Pipsqueak will be sharing with Harry and Ron. Katie, you can share with me and Hermione. If thats okay?" Ginny replied. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, cool," she smiled, "shall we unpack our things, we only brought like a back pack each." Ginny nodded and was followed upstairs by Katie and Nigel.

"Guys, isn't Mclaggen coming here aswell?" Said Harry when the three friends had dissapeared up the rickety stairs. Cormac Mclaggen had become one of their best friends near the end of fifth year and had agreed to stay with them too for the last week of the holidays.

"Yes. I believe he is." Hermione stated.

"He said he'll be here tommorow, he had to go to his parents anniversary dinner thing tonight." Ron explained as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hermione as Ron and Harry turned towards the stairs, she too stood.

"Bed. Its getting late and we need to sort out Pip's bed." Said Ron and carried on up the stairs, Harry smiled at Hermione and followed his best friend to their bedroom, which Pipsqueak would of probably already taken over. The floor of the bedroom was already taken up by Pipsqueak's mattress and his pillows scattered here and there. Pipsqueak himself was stretching his sheet as far as it would go from corner to corner of the mattress. They spent atleast half an hour catching up with eachother until they were all called downstairs for the families favourite television show. The Weasly's tele was not in the best of conditions but they could still work out the picture reasonably well.

Harry took a seat inbetween Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the small sofa. Molly and Arthr had an armchair each and Ginny, Katie and Pipsqueak were lying on the cosy rug in front of the television. Harry stared at Ginny's long red hair, which was draped beautifully down her smooth looking back. He reluctantly let his eyes wonder up and down her body, hopefully no one would notice (including Ginny). Although Harry hardly noticed he was doing it himself. Ginny was not wearing anything on her feet and her nails were painted a deep red, which made her look all the more attractive, which was not a good thing. Ginny talked to Katie while Harry continued to stare at her beautiful smile.

"Harry, pass me that drink would you?" Asked Ron, who was reaching for the small table in the corner of the room. Withot warning, Harry stood up and ran up the stairs. All eyes were on him. Ginny watched him go and shrugged. Eventually, everyones attention averted back to the crackling television screen, which was getting Pipsqueak rather fustrated.

"What's eating him?" Pipsqueak wondered as he chomped greedily on his buttered bread roll, which Molly had made for him. No one replied. The Weasley's were already too into the television. Night time slowley approached and all of the teenagers headed up to their sleeping areas. It was rather cosy in the boys bedroom, although very cramped. It was warm and welcoming and the boys were comfertable in their well made beds. Harry lay in his small bed and stared up at the ceiling, while Pipsqueak went on about something Harry was barely listening to.

"Which brings me to my original point... Daphne Greengrass is hot!" Pipsqueak concluded and turned out his blue night light. Harry heard Ron mumble something invloving the words 'shut up' and he lay on his side. Various images of Ginny filled his mind, her smiling, her laughing, even her frowning. Soon enought he was in a deep sleep, once again being haunted my the one he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke with a start. All the images she had just seen were still swimming in the front of her mind. Her and Harry kissing again and again, alone in her bedroom. What was that all about? She didn't even love him. Did she? Shaking her head, she lay back down and closed her green eyes, all she could see was Harry's beautiful face smiling at her sweetly. A caring smile, a truly beautiful smile. She attempted to push him to the back of her mind by thinking about other good looking guys she knew, such as; Cormac Mclaggen, Tyrone Styles, Matthew Wallace and Draco Malfoy. But once again, no luck. The only person she could concentrate on was Harry. Harry James Potter, the simply hottest teenage boy she had ever met and hoped she would ever meet.

Ever since she saw him at the train station when she was ten years old she knew that there was something there. Some sort of spark. But first year grew into second year, second year grew into third year third year grew into fourth year and fifth year... that was when she knew, when she really knew. She was in love. Then she started to date Dean Thomas, he was alright. Reasonably good looking, smart... not the least bit funny... Harry was funny, sexy, smart, charming... everything she wanted. No. She couldn't go down that road again, not the 'tragically in love with the guy that will never love her' phase. It was all in her head.

The cracked black paint of the Hogwarts Express was barely visible among the hustle and bustle of excited students. Parents were crying and giving their children rib crushing hugs and waving them onto the train. Harry was walking with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Nigel and Cormac, who had joined them a few nights before their departure to platform nine and three quarters. They trudged away from Molly and Arthur and squeezed through the narrow door onto the old train. The hallways left hardly any space for breathing and students were only slightly moving and entered their own compartments.

Eventually, the friends all found a spacious enough compartment and took their seats after settling their luggage on the over head racks. Harry sat by the window, which had a layer of morning mist on it, Ron had sat next to him with Hermione on the other side of him. Ginny had taken her seat opposite Harry, with Katie, Pipsqueak and Cormac next to her. They all talked for a while, yet Harry could only stare at Ginny. Her hair was up today in a scruffy bun but in still looked nice. Her eyes were sparkling like emeralds and he found himself smiling.

"You know, this compartment would be the perfect size for my bedroom," Said Pipsqueak as he briefly examined the small space. Katie rolled her brown eyes.

"Sure whatever," Katie stated, "anyway, im so excited for the new year!" Hermione clapped in excitment and grinned.

"Me too! More challenges, more laughs and hopefully more romance." She smiled at Harry when she said this, indicating that she knew his little 'secret'. Harry looked away and glared out of the window. The landscape was quite beautiful, the hills were a fresh green and rolling, the lake was flowing beautifully, the moon like a spotlight on the water. It was very late by now and Pipsqueak and in fact fallen asleep lying on the seats. The train journey was taking longer than usual, which was puzzling to Harry but he figured the train driver was driving a bit slowley. Time went on and the group talked about what the year held for them, Pipsqueak snored away happily and Harry fiddled aimlesseley with his backpack, which was perched on his lap. Ron was laughing at some things that Katie was saying and Cormac was having a conversation with an annoyed looking Hermione.

"And then I said to that guy-" Before Katie could finish her sentence, the train came to an abrupt halt causing everyone to jolt and Pipsqueak to wake up, "what the fuck was that?" She looked at Ron, who shrugged as he rubbed his head, which he had hit against the wall behind him. Harry stood up and gazed out of the window, he hadn't noticed but snow had been heavily falling from the moment the train picked up momentum and the train was surrounded by at least six feet deep snow.

"Guys, get this!" Padma Patil had ran in, she looked out of breath, "aparently, according to Pavarti, there was a sort of avalanche up ahead and we're going to have to call for a rescue train!" Shocked faces stared from her to eachother.

"A fricking avalanche! How typical is that?" Ginny said as she glanced out the window, she could hardly see past the darkness, "so, what do we do?"

"Wait." Padma stated and left the compartment.

"Great." Sighed Hermione, who sat back in her seat.

"Its not that bad, think of it as an adventure!" Pipsqueak exclaimed. Harry frowned at him and folded his arms.

"I dont know about you guys, but I'd rather just get straight back to school and get some sleep." He claimed. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Lets go investigate." Said Ron, who looked just as annoyed as Harry. Harry, Hermione, Katie and Pipsqueak followed Ron out of the compartment, leaving Ginny and Cormac, who just wanted to wait for the train to start again. The hallway was full of various students, their faces confused and fustrated. Some were shouting at the poor old trolly lady, who knew just about the same as the students, Harry and his friends made their way slowley down the narrow hallway, making their way to the Slytherin carriage, which lead to the drivers area, which Harry guessed was where they were heading.

The Slytherin carriage seemed rather calm, some first years were panicking along with the second years yet the older kids were talking as though nothing had happened. They made their way through, Harry glancing out of the misty windows now and again. There was no change in the snow conditions and the deepness was still half way up the train. Pipsqueak was complaining all the way through the Slytherin carriage until they reached the other door, which lead to the drivers carriage. Before Katie could knock on the door, it slid open, revealing a middle aged man, who looked rather smart but flustered at the same time.

"What! Ive already told half these students that we are waiting for a rescue train to dig us out! Now would ya go find ya seats!" The driver shouted angrily and waved a hand, indicating for them to leave. Katie rolled her eyes and sat down on a random chair next to a Slytherin, Marcus Flint, who gave Katie a wink. Katie then immediatley stood up again.

"Well thats just rude." Pipsqueak exclaimed as the door slammed once again in their shocked faces. Harry heard many Slytherins laughing at them. Harry felt rather embarressed.

"Lets just go." Harry muttered and turned back. Ron and Hermione followed but Katie and Pipsqueak stayed and argued some more with the train driver. Harry quickly waved at his new friend, Pansy Parkinson, who smiled in return and followed the others back through to the Gryffindor carriage and into their compartment, where Ginny and Cormac were waiting. They appeared to be having a debate.

"This is a male dominant world!" Cormac claimed.

"No its not! Why? Why is it?" Ginny asked, sonding slightly flustered.

"I dont know, but men rule the world!" Ginny hit Cormac on the shoulder.

"Oh hey guys!" Exclaimed Ginny as she hugged her best friend, Katie. Ginny smiled at Harry, who felt himself blush and looked away. Hermione sighed as she sat in her seat.

"Well, Padma was right. We are completley and utterly trapped and all we can do is wait!" She cried and rested her head in her hands. Ginny frowned and took a seat next to Katie and Pipsqueak. They all sat in silence. Harry glared out of the window, it was hard to see into the distance with so much white blocking his view. Suddenly an image appeared in his head of Ginny in a white wedding dress standing by the altar, the face of the man was blurred. He shuddered and not in the good way.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the students in the Hogwarts Express were rather flustered. Many were demanding an explanation from the many staff there, others were shouting at how they could dig themselves out and others were sitting calmly in their compartments and awaiting the rescue train. This group consisted of Harry and his friends, who were all still waiting patiently in their compartments, although Pipsqueak had grown anxious.

"What will my mum think? When she hears I have not arrived at Hogwarts, she will think something terrible has happened!" He exclaimed, his voice traced with panic and his heavy lisp. Katie patted him on the back.

"Look, Pippy, Im sure your mum will be jst fine. Plus, why would she worry about you?" Katie smirked and earned a frown from Pipsqueak who had joined Harry in his vigil as he stared out of the window.

"Who wants to play Monopoly?" Ron asked and clapped his hands together, no one said anything, they just stared at him looking slightly fustrated. Before anyone could say anything else, Dean Thomas had shown up in the doorway, looking annoyed but a grin spread across his face when Ginny came into his view. Harry felt the need to punch him right in the smug face and claim Ginny for his own, but before he could act on instinct, Ginny stood up and walked over to Dean.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Just wondering if you would like to sit with me... and Seamus." He muttered the last words as he knew that she was sick of Seamus following them around everywhere. Ginny nodded and left the compartment, followed by a proud looking Dean. Harry felt a mix of emotions when they left and Dean took her hand; anger, sadness, anxiety and fustration. Why didn't he like her before? When she was in love with him? They could be together now, they would be the ones holding hands.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry snapped out of his trance to see Ron and Hermione looking at him.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He replied nervously.

"You were just staring at the door. You kinda looked... sad." Said Ron. Hermione gave him a weak smile and sat back comfertabley in her seat. Katie began a converstation with her. Harry's thoughts wondered yet again. He could see Ginny once again at the altar, this time Dean was standing there, looking smug as usual. Giving him a look as if to say, _ha ha I won. _Harry felt fustration build up inside him and he stormed out of the compartment, leaving the others staring after him and bewildered.

Ginny sat in the compartment with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagen, who were talking endlessley about anything and everything Ginny had no interest in. Instead of joing in with their conversation she looked down at her dainty hands, which were rested on her lap. She remembered when she lay helplessley in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had come along and gently placed his hand on her own. Feelings that she felt at that moment were all knew to her (she was only eleven after all). But that was the moment she knew. She knew he was the one that she wanted. Back then she was sure this feeling would go away but come fifth year, Ginny would cry into her pillow wondering why he didn't love her. It was all very silly really, she didn't know it was possible to love at such a young age, but she was reassured by Hermione, who said that 'age has no effect on love, its all you', this made her think some more.

Harry's image swam in the front of her mind; his large round glasses, his lightning scar, his fluffy black hair and his emerald green eyes. He was so beautiful and she knew that he knew it, which made her chuckle slightly. He was very vain but this was all the more reason to love him, after all how can anyone love you if you dont love yourself. In the end, he wasn't overwhelmingly vein, just enough so she cold agree with all the contributing factors. She suddenly had a huge urge to talk to him. Not about anything in particular, just to sit in front of him and recap on her life... on his life. _God damnit, Im in love._

Harry walked quickly down the narrow corridors of the train, attempting to avoid any student. But his success did not last long, soon enough his ex girlfriend Cho Chang was striding along next to him, looking distressed as usual. A shudder went down his spine and not in the 'cant get enough of that funky lovin' way.

"Hi Harry." She said weakly, and smiled shyly. He resisted the urge to throw up down her cruel face, which he had once treasured so much.

"What do you want?" He said, his teeth slightly gritted out of fustration. Cho looked slightly taken aback but continued.

"Well, Ive been meaning to talk to you actually, its about... us." Said Cho quietly. In his fourth and fifth year, he would of done anything to hear her sweet voice but after the way she treated him, he never really wanted to hear it again.

"What us? What do you mean us?" Harry asked and turned to face her, she looked slightly hurt. Harry felt a slight pang of remorse.

"You know that I regret treating you like I did and- and I was in a difficult place, I had just lost my b-boyfriend," she explained, tears bilding in her brown eyes, "I was in no state to have another boyfriend but if you'd just give me another chance!" Cho leant forward and held his hand. He understood why she was horrible to him, he just couldn't find it in himself to forgive her.

"Cho, just go away. Im- Im busy." Harry sighed and walked away, pushing through the dense crowd of annoyed students. He didn't want Cho and he was in no state to forgive her. The only person he wanted had just approached him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" The redhead seemed to be glowing, he hair was loosley flowing over her shoulders and her light green eyes were sparkling, her skin seemed paler in the light which was illuminating from the snow outside but it looked all the more smoother. She had loosley curled her long hair and had not changed into her robes yet; she was wearing a fitting long sleeved dark green top, a white body warmer, which was undone and rested over her slim figure-showing top, her jeans were thin and tucked cosily into light brown boots, which were soft and had a white fluffy inside. Ginny looked beautiful.

"Uhh.. yeah Im fine." He stuttered awkwardly, wanting to dissapear. Ginny smiled at him. It wasn't her normal smile, it wasn't her normal 'hey bro' smile or her 'how are you' smile. No, this smile was different and it scared him. He smiled.

"You wanna go back to see the others?" Ginny wondered and held out her hand. He presumed he had to take it and hesitantly placed his shaking hands in her steady one. She grinned once again and lead him down the crowded hallway. He felt something leap in his stomach as she walked in front of him, her hair dancing along her back. Harry watched her as though he was in some sort of trance and felt an overpowering need to kiss her. Maybe he should, maybe she wouldn't mind and maybe within a few minutes they would be pressed up against a wall and he would be kissing her... and she would be kissing him back.

They eventually turned into the compartment, where the others were still talking and laughing about this and that. It looked as though Pipsqueak's skill for pulling funny faces was certainly amusing them. Harry sat on the seat nearest the door as Katie had sat in his favourite seat by the window and Ginny sat opposite him and began examining her red nails. After a few minutes, Katie got out of her seat.

"Well, Im going to go visit Leanne alright? Anyone wanna come with me?" She wondered, looking around at her fellow compartment members.

"Nah, but im gonna go get some food and see whats going on." Ron stated as he too, stood up. Hermione lifted herself out of her seat.

"I'll go with you Ronald, mights as well do something to pass the time." She smiled around at everyone else and left the compartment, along with Ron. Pipsqueak watched everyone leave.

"I guess its just us four then-" he began.

"Not that this isn't fun... but im gonna take a look around." Cormac said, yawning and walked out. Pipsqueak looked annoyed but lay down across the cosy seat.

"You know what, I should of gone with Katie. After all, Leanne is my friend to... kind of." Pipsqueak left the compartment, sliding the door closed behind him. Harry felt a sudden pang of awkwardness fill his stomach and the atmosphere but Ginny looked unaffected by this sudden silence and the fact that they were completley and utterly alone.

"So... you like... snow?" Harry wanted to hit himself over the head with a frying pan. He felt like such an idiot. Ginny gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, its really uhh... pretty. You?" She asked and looked into his eyes. Never had she realised how beautiful he really was until he looked back into her eyes and smiled slightly. His lips looking so inviting. She wanted to melt into him.

"Its alright, bit of a nuisance," he said taking a quick glance out the window, "obviously."

Ginny laughed again and crossed the room to sit next to him. Harry's eyes widened slightly as she casually rested her head on his shoulder. This obviously meant more to him then it did her.

"I saw you and Cho talking," Ginny said, she sounded tired, "what did she want?" Harry thought that he should lie about their conversation but decided not to. If they were to start a relationship, he certainly wouldn't want it to start with lies.

"She wanted to get back together-" Ginny sat up sharply and looked at him, she looked very concerned, "I said no. Of course, I hate her just as much as you do." Ginny looked more relaxed and placed her head once again on his shoulder. They talked and talked for a while about different things, Harry getting more interested by the second and for once he was actually listening. Unlike usually, where he would just go off into his own world and think about new ways to recreate dinosaurs.

"Im just going to go to the toilet." Ginny said after a while, Harry nodded and watched as she rose to her feet and reached the compartment door. She grabbed the handle and attempted to slide open the door. Nothing happened. Ginny frowned in confusion and tried once again to move the door, it wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. She looked at Harry for help and he joined her. He knew he wasn't very strong, in fact compare to Ron and Cormac, he was plain weak. But he tried none the less. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Stated Ginny, she looked annoyed and fustrated. Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea whats happened here..." His voice trailed of as he glanced up and down the hallway with difficulty. He expected to see some Slytherin's scurrying off but no one was there. Not even an innocent first year. "Well... Im stumped."

"Well, do you have your wand? We could use Alohamora." Ginny suggested, Harry looked down his top (as he usually kept his wand there) but he could see nothing but his bare flesh. He shrugged and began searching the compartment for the small wooden stick. He darted his hand under one of the seats, groping the floor for anything hard that might resemble his wand. He saw Ginny looking for her own wand in the corner of his eye.

"Damn!" Ginny exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead, "I left mine in Dean's compartment. This is all his fault!" Harry suppressed a smirk at her blaming her dick of a boyfriend. He stood up once again and looked at her.

"Mine must of fell out somewhere, what should we do?" Harry wondered and slumped into the seat behind him. He saw Ginny sit down next to him and let her head drop onto the wall behind her.

"I have no idea..." Her gaze averted to the window and she hurriedly reached out to open it. Harry immediatley placed his hand on hers, stopping her from moving it further. She slowley turned her head to look at him and frowned. He looked scared.

"We cant use the window!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Becuase, if we go out of the window and the train goes without us then we will be left out in the snow to freeze to death," Harry explained, Ginny looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "plus, its locked." He added as he attempted to open the window, which lead out to nowhere but the unseeable distance. Ginny sighed and leant back against the seat.

"Fine," she stated, "just a suggestion." She looked sideways at him and unexpectedly laughed out loud.

"What?" He asked, a smile forming at the side of his own mouth.

"You have to admit, this is funny! I mean... it had to happen to us." She laughed and Harry could see instantly the innocent little girl he had saved from the Chamber of Secrets. She had grown up so much, she was so mature and so beautiful. She had gotten taller and slimmer, although her feet and hands remained dainty, on the usual occasion when they were at the Burrow and she left her legs on show, he had definatley noticed the slender limbs, which he had watched so much as she walked by him.

Ginny looked into his eyes and remembered him as he used to be. Small, skinny with that cute nerdy basin hair. The 'celebrity' she had fallen in love with. This was her perfect oppurtunity to tell him, tell him everything she had been thinking for the last few years. Everything that she thought they should be and hoped they would be. She felt tears fill her eyes, although she had no idea why. She loved him.

"Harry..." She began. Ginny felt herself leaning in, Harry was reacting in the same way, his heart beating double time. Gently, he placed his hands on her neck and before he knew it, they were kissing. It was better than anything he had ever experienced in his sixteen years of life. Her lips on his was all he ever wanted and he wanted to savour every moment of it. But why was it happening? Did she feel the same way or was it just the right moment? He didn't really care at that moment, he just felt like singing and everything inside him was dancing. Harry felt dissapointed when Ginny pulled away.

"Im sorry... I forgot." She said.

"Forgot what?" Harry wondered, a little annoyed.

"Dean..." Said Ginny akwardly and smiled weakley at him, "look Harry, you know that Its always been you, yeah?"

"So dump Dean!" Harry exclaimed, "if you want." He added hastily, after she raised an eyebrow at him. Before he knew it, she was kissing him again, this time leaning against him so he was nearly lying on the comfertable seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie and Pipsqueak left the compartment that Leanne was staying in and continued down the crowded hallway, making their way back to their compartment. Before they could reach the door, they heard a voice echo arond the train, evidently coming from the speakers.

"Attention all students! Please return to your compartments as we will soon me on our way to Hogwarts!" The voice announced. Katie clapped and Pipsqueak cheered, they hurried down the corridor until they reached their compartment and attempted to open the door. It was locked. Pipsqueak sighed and revealed his wand from his hoody.

"Alohamora!" He said and the door flung open, revealing Harry and Ginny with their arms tightly wrapped around eachother, lost in eachothers kisses. Pipsqueak looked at Katie, a confused look on his face. Her eyebrows raised.

"Uhh... guys." When Katie said this, Harry and Ginny instantly stopped kissing and looked over at the doorway. They pulled apart, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, we got locked in so-" Ginny began but Katie was already jumping up and down, screaming. She ran over to Ginny and flung her arms around her.

"Im so happy for you! Well done! I knew you would end up together!" She squealed and clapped her hands together. Pipsqueak rolled his eyes but high fived Harry, whose cheeks had gone slightly red.

"Well... we hadn't said that yet, but..." Harry's voice trailed off as he suddenly became much more intersted in his hands, which were turning on his lap. Ginny struggled out from Katie's grip and faced Harry.

"Look, we should talk about this at school." She said quietley and left the compartment. Harry felt a sudden weight drop on his chest. He knew it couldn't all fall into his lap like that. Katie and Pipsqueak looked alightly awkward as Harry fought back the tears that built up in his eyes. He didn't want anybody to see him crying. Why did he have to be so sensitive?

"We're sorry man." Pipsqueak sighed and patted him on the back,

"She'll come around." Katie said and left the compartment, followed by Pipsqueak. Harry was bewildered. How could she do that to him? He obviously had feelings for her and she just threw it back in his face! He suddenly felt more anger then sadness, that stupid-

"Hi Harry!" Ron said cheerily as he entered the compartment with Hermione, who was holding a box of 'Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans'. Harry was too lost in his thoughts to say anything, which Ron and Hermione had evidently noticed as they were sitting opposite him, Hermione looking slightly concerned whereas Ron was more interested in the sweets.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, "whats happened?" She added when he did not reply. Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and glanced out the window. He could see many people clearing the remains of the snow away, they had shovels and were throwing back the white substance into the surrounding forest. He nodded when Hermione asked him if he was okay again. Suddenly the train jolted and slowley began picking up its speed. Ron sighed in relief and Hermione smiled around at her best friends. As Hermione and Ron chatted away and the train picked up momentum, Harry closed his eyes slightly and thought. Dean Thomas was tall, dark, handsome, clever and alot of things that a girl would love. But then again he was her hero. Maybe, if he was lucky, she still took that into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour had past and the train was back on its way to Hogwarts, the students had all changed into their robes and were waiting patiently in their compartments. Everyone had settled down and the trolly lady was serving food once again. Harry had ordered a carten of orange juice and some skittles, whilst the others had brought themselves a whole bag of sweets each. Hermione and Harry walked casually down the narrow corridor, on their way back from the toilet.

"Harry, Katie told me about you and Ginny." She stated as she turned to him.

"Oh, its nothing. We just kissed." Said Harry.

"Dont say that, I know that you've been fancying her for a while now. You know you dont hide it very well." Hermione said and smirked. Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, well. I really like her and she kinda messed me around but, whatever," He sighed, "she kissed me then just said we should talk at school."

"Well, that seems fair enough, its best to talk things over before jumping head first into things, plus she does have to dump Dean, or have you forgotten about him?" Hermione explained, Harry hated it when she was right, it made him feel slightly stupid. He shrugged and entered their compartment, everyone else was in deep conversation apart from Pipsqueak, who had fallen back asleep.

"We should be arriving very soon. I see Hogwarts." Hermione told Ron as she took her suitcase down from the overhead rack. Ron sighed.

"Finally, that seemed to take forever." He said as everyone began to rise from their seats and collect their suitcases as well. Soon enough, the train had stopped and the students were all running of, glad to see the ground.

"I felt like a hostage on that bloody train." Katie stated as she stepped onto the busy platform. Pipsqueak and jumped off of the train and fell onto the ground.

"Land! Sweet, sweet land!" He exclaimed and hurriedly caught up with Katie, who had begun walking up the steep hill with the others. Harry, Ron and Hermione were ahead. Harry wasn't really listening to Ron and Hermione's conversation as he was too busy looking out for his old friend Hagrid, who usually stood at the front with the large lantern. Soon enough he spotted Hagrid rather far up the hill, talking to a group of frightened first years.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" Harry called and sped up the hill, leaving all his friends behind. He eventually caught up with Hagrid and tapped him on the arm, although he felt like a stupid first year who needed to find the bathroom. Hagrid turned around and smiled when he saw Harry standing their, with a giant beam on his face.

"Well, hello 'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Hello Hagrid, did you have a nice holiday?" Harry asked politley.

"I s'pose, stuck 'ere, wasn' I?" The half giant replied, "what 'bout you?"

"It was brilliant thanks!" Harry spent the rest of the journey with Hagrid, catching up about what happend in the holidays and getting the inside about the years Care of Magical Creatures lessons. After a while, everyone had filed into the Great Hall, where they were greeted by the usual floating candles and smiling teachers.

"Welcome! Welcome! First years to seventh years, I can promise you that this year is going to be a good one!" Dumbledore announced then added in a mumble, "except from fifth years. Now as you know! For many of you, it is O.W.L year so good luck and study hard! And for the seventh years, make your last year the best one yet!" The beginning of year feast food had popped up on all the tables magically and everyone began happily tucking in.

"I cant wait to get to the common room!" Katie mumbled inbetween bites of her chicken. Pipsqueak nodded in agreement and took a large sip of orange juice. Harry was watching Ginny as she ate, she looked slightly miserable and maybe even a little bit upset. He just hoped she didnt regret kissing him. Ha! Who was he kidding?

"Harry, where did you go off to?" Hermione wondered as she casually poured gravy onto her meal, which was as usual smaller than the others. Harry snapped into attention and looked back up at Hermione, who was smiling at him.

"Oh, I went to see Hagrid." He replied simply andlooked back at Ginny. He wanted to kiss her so much, to tell her how he felt but he knew that he could never find the words inside his head. He sighed. Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged, Ron didnt seem to notice as he was paying more attention to his food. As usual. Katie, Pipsqueak and Ginny were all having their own conversation and aso were Ron and Hermione, so unlike every other day he decided to talk to Cormac.

"So, how was your holiday?" He asked, he rarely talked to Cormac, who was examining his own reflection in his spoon but he was part of their friend group.

"Eh, it was alright. Went to a party, met some twins." Cormac answered as though it were an everyday thing. Harry nodded and turned back to the others, hoping that someone would talk to him. Later on they finally arrived in the deep red common room that Harry had missed so much, before he could even take a seat Ginny beckoned for him to join her over by the small table on which students often played Wizard Chess.

"Whats up?" He asked, becoming more nervous every time he looked at her. Ginny looked slightly fustrated and sighed.

"Look, I dumped Dean." She said simply. _Woo hoo! _Harry thought to himself then returned to his serious face.

"W-whys that?" He wondered, trying to sound as casual as possible. She sighed.

"Because- because..." Ginny looked as though she was either to shy to say it or the thing she was going to say would cause her physical pain, "because I love you." She spluttered and Harry instantly jumped out of his seat, sending the small stall flying backwards, knocking Neville off his feet and dropping a lumpy plant.

"Oh man!" Neville exclaimed. Harry muttered an apology and continued to stare at Ginny. She was finally smiling, although it was weak, he knew she wasnt one to let her emotions show but he was greatful none the less.

"Really!" Harry shouted, turning everyones gaze to him Ginny nodded and smiled wider, "wow! Thank you! Thanks I promise Im gonna be the best- the best boyfriend you could ever have!" And with that he took her hand, pulled her out of her seat and kissed her full on the mouth. She seemed slightly shocked but he didnt care every emotion seemed to crop up. Ginny soon wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him softly and gently. He lifted her off her feet and swung her round briefly. He heard different voices saying various things such as; 'aww' and 'I knew they would end up together'. Ginny felt Harry smile against her lips.

"Lets go for a walk." Ginny said and lead him out of the room. When they left everyone else glanced at eachother.

"Well, there you have it. The cutest couple in the school." Katie sighed.

"We'll have to see, wont we?" Ron commented and sat down on an armchair. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"Ron, I think we all know that they're in love." She said with a slight laugh. Ron smiled.

"Yep, and if I had to choose one guy she should be with, it would be Harry." He said pointedly and leant back, looking proud of his kindness. Hermione rolled her eyes.


End file.
